


preparation

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: CGLRE, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: a day in the life of these two during halloween month





	preparation

**Author's Note:**

> i give up w titles lmaooo

October is a busy month for the pair, with school sweeping them up in a flurry of activity. They still make time to hang out at Wade's, though. They start polishing up and finalising decoration plans. Wade learns that little!Peter is just as intelligent as big!Peter, and that what he was drawing the day they went shopping was indeed some kind of blueprints. Peter's been making a device that allows him to actually shoot the silly string from his wrists in a more conveniently sized canister thing. Wade's honestly so in awe of him.

Wade, on the other hand, has become Pinterest's biggest fan. He's been looking for the best Halloween-themed crafts and foods so that his baby can have the best Halloween ever. He's found some good stuff too, and he's pretty excited. It turns out you can make spiders with pinecones too, so he goes and returns the styrofoam balls, because he knows Peter's gonna have fun looking for the perfect pinecones. 

The next time Peter comes over is on a weekend, and he's sleeping over. Wade proposes the pinecone idea to him and he jumps on it. So they go to the park and they spend quite a while surveying all the pinecones. They end up going home with five. 

Peter and Wade make the pinecone spiders and other various Halloween crafts Wade's found with spooky music playing in the background. They make invitations to give to Ned and MJ for their Halloween party. Peter's proud of his work and Wade is too; he's drawn spiders and webs and it's all too adorable and Wade doesn't know how he manages to keep all his happiness and delight in for so long without squee-ing. The pinecone spiders get placed around the house and on windowsills. 

When they go to bed that night, it's quiet aside from the sounds typical at nighttime. Wade hears the wind rustling outside and Peter shifting and it's all so peaceful. Wade interrupts it of course, because he can't fall asleep. 

"Petey?"

"Mmm," Peter mumbles questioningly, half asleep. 

"You still haven't told me who I am." 

"Oh. You Dadman."

"Deadman?"

"Nooo, _Dad_ man."

"Deadman?"

"No! Dadman!"

"Dadman?"

"No, D -- Yeah. Dadman. Yeah. You right." They both laugh sleepily and Wade holds Peter closer, tighter. 

"Good night Baby."

"G'night Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> here's another halloweenie story!! also v list-y! nxt and prob last one is prob gna be the day of halloween


End file.
